I Have a Friend
by devsky
Summary: —Mikuo dalam kacamata orang-orang di sekitarnya. Drabbles. #Mikuo'sDayFVI


**Vocaloid ©** Crypton Future Media, Internet, Yamaha, et cetera.

**Fanloid & Utauloid ©** their respective owner. I gain no commercial profit.

**Warning** cliché, tidak bermaksud untuk bashing chara. Kesamaan ide harap dimaklumi.

**Submitted to** meramaikan Mikuo's days!

**a/n** written while listening to kradness – Hybrid.

* * *

**I Have a Friend….**

by devsky

* * *

**1! Kaito**

Kaito punya teman. Hatsune Mikuo namanya. Dia adalah teman sekelas Kaito saat naik ke kelas dua.

Sebetulnya Mikuo anak yang biasa-biasa saja. Tidak terlalu gaul, tidak terlalu cupu juga. Beda sama Kaito yang pada dasarnya kikuk dan suka jadi bahan _bully _masyarakat setempat. Bisa dibilang, Mikuo lumayan mendingan.

Tapi dalam beberapa keadaan, rasanya Kaito ingin sekali menjadikan Mikuo sebagai objek mutilasi. Dan ini bukan karena Kaito punya dendam kesumat pada yang bersangkutan, melainkan karena Mikuo punya kebiasaan yang bikin bete: suka melampiaskan kekesalan pada siapa pun.

Beberapa bulan lalu, Kaito pernah jadi korban.

Waktu itu masih musim semi dan jam pelajaran olahraga sedang berlangsung. Para murid laki-laki bermain sepak bola di lapangan, sementara yang putri duduk-duduk cantik sambil nonton di pinggir. Dell dan Yuu, yang tidak bawa baju olahraga, juga ada di sana. Bedanya mereka sibuk tanding Yugi Oh!. Iya, dua anak itu memang siswa durhaka.

Tadinya Mikuo mau menyuruh Dell atau Yuu untuk menggantikannya. Dia sedang tidak _mood _hari itu. Maklum, baru jadi korban _friendzone_ gadis pujaan. Singkatnya, Mikuo sedang galau berat.

Sebagai teman yang baik, Kaito berusaha menghibur Mikuo. Dengan percaya diri dia mengatakan, olahraga adalah tempat penyaluran emosi yang paling tepat. Mikuo bisa bebas mengeluarkan segala beban dan penat.

"Bonusnya, tubuh kita jadi sehat!" Kaito berpromosi ala instruktur olahraga yang sering muncul di acara senam pagi.

Karena diimingi-imingi begitu, Mikuo pun setuju untuk mencoba. Tidak tanggung-tanggung, dia bahkan semangat sekali main bolanya.

Terpaan cuaca ia abaikan. Beberapa lawan yang menghadang dia lewati. _Tackle _dari lawan ia hindari. Semua orang terperangah oleh aksinya. Rerumputan dan kupu-kupu juga ikut terpana. Diakah penerus Kapten Tsubasa?

Tibalah saat Mikuo berhadapan satu lawan satu dengan Kaito si penjaga gawang cabutan (dia terpaksa jadi kiper karena kalah hom pim pah (—dan sampai detik ini Kaito tidak tahu teman-temannya sudah berkonspirasi untuk mengeluarkan 'putih' sementara dia 'hitam' sendiri. Kasihan Kaito)). Mikuo menendang bola. Mirip seperti Tendangan Macan milik Hyuuga, tendangan Mikuo sangat keras karena dia mengerahkan segenap kekuatan, perasaan, dan dendam.

Sialnya, Kaito bukan Genzo Wakabayashi yang bisa dengan gagah berani menangkap tendangan keras. Sialnya lagi, akurasi tendangan Mikuo jelek. Bukannya melayang ke gawang, bola itu malah menghantam wajah kiper. _Critical hit!_

Kaito langsung pingsan.

(Setelah itu Kaito ngambek dan tidak mau bicara pada Mikuo selama sebulan.)

* * *

**2! Kiyoteru**

Kiyoteru punya murid. Namanya Hatsune Mikuo. Dia duduk di kelas 2B dan kebetulan saja Kiyoteru wali kelasnya.

Baik-tidaknya seseorang, bergantung ada impresi. Dan impresi Kiyoteru terhadap salah satu muridnya itu biasa-biasa saja. Mikuo bukan siswa yang istimewa. Nilai-nilainya tidak bagus, tapi juga tidak jelek. Nilai sejarahnya parah, tapi nilai keseniannya bagus (kata guru kesenian, Mikuo anak kreatif). Beberapa kali pernah terlambat, tapi tidak pernah punya catatan kasus yang perlu perhatian serius. Secara garis besar, Mikuo normal-normal saja.

Tapi murid biasa-biasa saja bukan berarti tidak pernah bikin kesal. Buktinya, Kiyoteru pernah dibuat dongkol sampai ubun-ubun.

Sekali, Kiyoteru pernah memberi kelas 2B ulangan Fisika dadakan. Sekali, Kiyoteru menemukan Mikuo menggunakan jurus kreatifitasnya untuk mengarang rumus.

Jarak + Waktu = LDR

(Jarak + Waktu) : Kesempatan = Selingkuh

(Jarak + Waktu) x Berat Ongkos = Ditelikung

Kiyoteru tersenyum. Benar kata guru kesenian, murid ini kreatif sekali.

Karena Kiyoteru bete, Mikuo pun dihukum membersihkan WC selama tiga hari.

* * *

**3! Piko**

Piko punya kakak kelas. Namanya Hatsune Mikuo.

Seperti kebanyakan kakak kelas, Piko tidak terlalu peduli tentangnya. Dia juga tidak merasa terlalu butuh untuk mengenal Mikuo. Piko bisa kenal Mikuo hanya karena dia satu eskul. Dan, jujur saja, Piko malas memperhatikan Mikuo.

Kenapa juga? Piko bukan homo. Bukan pula adik kelas yang berharap di-_notice _sama _senpai_. Bukan berarti dia tidak berharap di-_notice, _sih. Dia mau, tentu saja. Tapi di-_notice_-nya sama _senpai _yang keren. Yohio yang ketua osis, misalnya. Aria si ketua eskul paduan suara, contoh lainnya. Pokoknya para _senpai _yang berwibawa, deh.

Dan dilihat dari sudut mana pun, Mikuo bukan kakak kelas yang berwibawa.

Piko punya alasan kuat mengapa ia bisa punya anggapan seperti itu. Dan semuanya berawal di suatu hari pada minggu-minggu awal semester.

Saat itu Piko, yang sedang ingin menunaikan panggilan alam, berpapasan dengan Mikuo di pintu kamar mandi. Entah ada masalah apa, tiba-tiba saja tangan Piko ditarik.

"Kamu tidak boleh masuk ke sini."

"Kenapa ya, Kak?" Piko bingung. Apa tempat ini terlarang untuk para junior? Kamar mandi khusus para senior? Apa sekolah ini menjunjung tinggi senioritas? Anak itu bertanya-tanya dalam hati, nyaris merasa ngeri.

"Ya … tidak boleh." Telunjuk Mikuo menuding ke koridor yang lain. "Toilet perempuan di sebelah sana. Ini toilet untuk laki-laki."

Piko tersinggung luar biasa. Anak itu butuh mengerahkan segenap kekuatan untuk menahan diri agar tidak terjadi adu sundul berdarah. Memang sih, wajahnya cantik. Kata orang malah mirip perempuan. Tapi dia laki-laki sejati. Berani betul orang ini menyuruh Piko ke toilet perempuan.

"M-maaf, Kak," Piko mencoba sabar. "Saya … laki-laki."

"Eh? Laki-laki? Masa? Bohong, ah."

"Betul, Kak. Saya laki-la—"

GREB!

Kata-katanya terhenti di tengah jalan. Ada sesuatu yang hangat menyentuh dada. Piko menunduk. Tangan Mikuo ada di sana.

Pegang-pegang.

Raba-raba.

Grepe-grepe.

Piko, yang sudah nyaris bengek, jadi beneran bengek. Alamak … mimpi apa dia sampai jadi korban pelecehan kakak kelas sendiri?

Semuanya makin parah sebab, Mikuo selanjutnya berkata, "Oh, iya. Rata. Hahaha…." Kemudian melenggang pergi seakan perbuatannya tadi tidak melanggar norma agama dan kesusilaan. Meninggalkan Piko yang masih syok dan membatu di tempat.

Sejak hari itu, di mata Piko, status Senior Berwibawa untuk Mikuo sudah rontok sampai ke akar.

* * *

**4! SeeU**

Kim SeeU adalah siswa pindahan dari Seoul. Dia tipe anak yang populer. Anaknya manis dengan rambut pirang panjang yang bergelombang dan sepasang mata biru cemerlang. Ia aktif, ramah, lucu, dan supel.

Sudah bukan rahasia umum lagi jika gadis berdarah Korea itu naksir berat pada Mikuo. Bagaimana ceritanya? Yah, mudah saja. Semuanya berawal dari tabrakan di hari pertamanya menginjakkan kaki di SMA Crypton.

SeeU tak sengaja bertabrakan di kantin dengan Mikuo. Seperti yang ada di komik-komik _shoujo _atau drama Korea, tabrakan mengawali kisah cinta. Begitu pula dengan SeeU.

Saat keduanya terjatuh, mata mereka bertemu. Pirus bertemu dengan biru. Dunia berhenti. Waktu berhenti. SeeU terpaku. Kelopak mawar berjatuhan dari langit.

Itu adalah saat-saat yang paling romantis bagi SeeU. Meski menurut teman-temannya tidak ada yang bisa disebut romantis.

Bagaimana tidak? Setelah mereka bertabrakan, bukannya minta maaf, Mikuo malah marah-marah karena roti melonnya jatuh. Tidak hanya itu, dia juga (dengan tidak tahu malu) minta ganti rugi.

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau tahu! Ganti dengan yang baru!"

Tapi cinta membuat SeeU buta. Baginya, reaksi Mikuo itu mirip tokoh utama pria _tsundere _yang sering ada dalam drama Korea. Pertamanya kasar, judes, sepet, _denial _sama perasaannya sendiri. Tapi lama-lama sayang.

Iya, SeeU tahu dia terlalu banyak nonton drama Korea, tapi dia tidak peduli. Dia tidak mau peduli. Dia suka pada Mikuo sejak tubrukan pertama.

Untuk membuktikan cintanya, SeeU sampai membuat motto hidup yang berbunyi:

"Demi Mikuo-kun, aku rela menyerahkan seluruh hidupku."

(Kim SeeU, 15 tahun, korban tembakan brutal panah asmara sang cupid—ah, cinta masa muda yang hina.)


End file.
